Cigarette Girl
by a queen in the garden
Summary: Mitchie não resistia ao licor nos lábios de Alex. Seu biquíni branco flutuava nas ondulações azuis, seu esmalte vermelho brilhava sob a luz do sol. Alex a assistia.


**Eu não consigo imaginar uma Selena ativa, porque ela é simplesmente fofa e feminina demais – ao contrário da Demi, que tem um nível de homossexualidade sufocante, ainda mais com esse cabelo rosa sidecut que ela tá agora –, e quero fazer dela a ativa, então essa fanfic aqui, diferente das outras, não é Semi, mas Malex, porque eu consigo ver uma Alex ativa.**

**Fanfic inspirada nas músicas de Lana Del Rey. Está primeira – isso é uma two-shot, guys – é inspirada em "You Can Be The Boss". Como a Lana claramente fala sobre um homem nas duas músicas, caso você conheça as letras ou vá procura-las ao ler a fic, apenas mude os pronomes masculinos para femininos, sim? ;)**

**Esta fanfic contém álcool, sexo, drogas e palavreado chulo, tudo o que dá dinheiro – menos pra mim, que escrevo essas coisas de graça porque sou uma doente lol.**

**Divirta-se :)**

* * *

Cigarette Girl

* * *

Capítulo I: I Love You but I Don't Know Why

* * *

_"The liquor on her lips I just can't resist."_

Mitchie Torres não era uma santa, isto era fato. Ela possuía defeitos e falhas, vários deles. Tinha um passado um pouco mais obscuro, quando ela era atrevida o bastante para sair por aí e fazer grandes loucuras e besteiras que sua mãe não poderia sonhar terem sido feitas. Mas ela estava diferente agora. Os hormônios enlouquecidos, a curiosidade desenfreada e a atitude abusada de sua juventude já tinham se acalmado, e agora Mitchie era uma mulher que cumpria suas responsabilidades, usava vestidos rodados de cores pastéis e saltos altos que transformavam sua baixa estatura em uma adorável e sensual altura. Seus olhos castanhos eram cintilantes, as poucas sardas espalhadas por seu nariz traziam-lhe um ar inocente e seus lábios eram rosados e atraentes. Os cabelos, longos, de um bonito tom ruivo-dourado, caíam em cachos sobre suas costas e ombros, perfeitas e macias ondulações que tinham o perfume de _blueberries_.

Por esses e outros fatos, Mitchie não entendia o porquê ter se apaixonado por Alex Russo.

De personalidade despreocupada, rude e destrutiva, Alex tinha sempre seu sorriso debochado nos lábios, seu olhar inferiorizando àqueles que ela não achava digno de sua presença. Gostava de zombar das pessoas, intimidando-as com sua beleza divinamente sombria, de olhos escuros, maçãs do rosto salientes e cabelos castanhos que iam até abaixo de seus seios, fios sedosos que cheiravam constantemente a camomila e _schnapps_ de cereja.

O primeiro contato fora numa festa de aniversário de uma de suas amigas em um restaurante – Mitchie ainda não tinha ideia de como sua doce e amável amiga Catelyn conhecia Alex. Havia interrompido sua conversa banal com algumas pessoas que nunca tinha visto na vida para procurar o motivo da sensação de estar sendo observado há tempo demais. Não foi difícil encontrar. Alex estava perto, ao mesmo tempo longe, mas seu olhar era tão intenso que seus dedos se tornaram frouxos em volta de sua taça de vinho branco de verão.

Também não demorou muito tempo para que Alex viesse até ela – Mitchie havia descoberto prematuramente que Alex era uma pessoa direta, que não era fã de rodeios. Rapidamente, lá estava ela em sua frente, com sua figura esguia e provocante que fez a garganta de Mitchie se tornar repentinamente seca.

De maneira predatória, com os olhos famintos de um felino, Alex lhe estendeu algo.

—Você quer? – Sua voz era baixa.

Mitchie a olhou confusa, mas pegou o que lhe era oferecido. Um cigarro mentolado. Mas havia algo a mais. Um número de telefone escrito em tinta preta de uma caligrafia meio torta por causa da superfície cilíndrica.

Alex sorriu – fazendo com que Mitchie derretesse levemente – e deu um passo a frente, colando seus lábios nos seus. Mitchie se assustou no começo, seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas logo percebeu que a boca daquela desconhecida sobre a sua lhe trazia uma sensação eletrizante – que se alojou entre suas coxas em um segundo, concluiu embaraçada. Sem aprofundar o beijo, Alex se afastou, apertando sua cintura que a provocava e a desafiava a ir buscar por mais.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Alex se foi.

Mitchie só descobriu que Alex era Alex quando ligou para ela. Sabia que era errado aceitar aquele cigarro logo no começo, mas o fez do mesmo jeito. No outro dia, quando tinha o cigarro nas mãos e andava de um lado para o outro no meio de sua sala de estar, questionando se deveria ligar ou não, Mitchie não resistiu. A curiosidade e a tentação que aquela mulher lhe proporcionara tomou conta de qualquer sensatez.

Tentou ser forte, mas não conseguiu.

_É a garota do cigarro_, foi o que Mitchie disse assim que a ligação fora atendida.

Sem a necessidade de maiores explicações, marcaram de se encontrar no mesmo restaurante da festa de aniversário de Catelyn.

E agora estavam ali, deitadas na cama do apartamento que Alex vivia no centro da cidade, um lugar pequeno e bagunçado, que nada combinava com seu magnífico e caro Corvette branco. Sempre que Mitchie censurava Alex por dirigi-lo acima da velocidade permitida, ela lhe respondia um rude, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso, "_cale a boca, estou no controle"_.

E Mitchie se calava porque era verdade.

Alex estava no controle.

Principalmente o seu.

—Você está quieta – Alex disse depois de soltar a fumaça de seu cigarro de maconha – Por quê?

—Sente falta da minha voz? – Mitchie a provocou, mesmo sabendo que sempre perdia no jogo de provocações.

—Talvez – Alex sorriu maliciosa – Mas prefiro sua voz de outra maneira. Tipo, _gemendo o meu nome_.

Mitchie suspirou, notando que perdera.

Outra vez.

—A gente é bem diferente – Mitchie encolheu os ombros.

—Descobriu isso só agora? – Tragou mais uma vez seu cigarro, fechando os olhos com o carinho que Mitchie fazia em seus cabelos.

—Não. Me dei conta de verdade só agora.

Alex abriu os olhos.

—Isso é uma reclamação?

—Eu não estaria assim com você, seminua, na sua cama, se fosse uma reclamação.

—Então não vejo o problema.

—Não é um problema.

Talvez fosse um problema. Talvez _Alex_ fosse um problema. Sua atitude rude, seus hábitos nada saudáveis, sua paixão pelo perigo e por infringir a lei.

Tudo isso era um problema.

Tudo isso era errado.

Alex era errada.

Mas tão divertida.

—Sabe o que é um problema? – Mitchie perguntou quando Alex se esticou para pegar uma garrafa de licor de malte que estava na mesa de cabeceira.

—O que? – Perguntou depois de beber um gole da bebida direto do gargalo, uma gota escorrendo por seu queixo, até seu colo e desaparecendo entre seus seios, onde Mitchie não podia ver porque Alex usava uma regata preta.

Mitchie lambeu os lábios.

—Seu temperamento.

—Meu temperamento? – Ofereceu o licor para Mitchie, que recusou com um gesto.

—Sim, como da vez você quebrou uma garrafa no rosto de um homem porque ele deu em cima de mim.

—Ah, não fode. O cara te chamou de "gostosa", Mitchie.

—Não é a primeira vez que me chamam assim – Disse com um sorriso.

Alex a encarou.

—O que? Você gostou que aquele cara escroto tenha te chamado de "gostosa"?

—Eu com certeza não disse isso.

Alex colocou a garrafa na mesa novamente, alcançando Mitchie, logo depois adentrando os dedos em seus cabelos e puxando-os com força, fazendo com que sua cabeça tombasse para trás, segurando sua cintura num aperto firme.

Mitchie gemeu.

—Você é minha – A voz de Alex era baixa e raivosa, seu hálito cheirava a licor e Mitchie sentiu-se começar a ficar úmida – Você é _minha_ mulher, Mitchie.

—S-Sim, Lex. Eu sou.

_Lex_. Mitchie só chamava Alex dessa maneira quando estavam na cama. Por alguma razão, chama-la assim a deixava excitada.

Os olhos de Alex estavam mais escuros, suas pupilas se dilataram rapidamente.

—O que você é? – A mão de Alex foi para frente do corpo de Mitchie, alcançando o meio de suas pernas. Quando Mitchie gemeu, mas não respondeu, Alex puxou seu cabelo com mais força – O que você é?

—Sua – Disse num suspiro, se agarrando aos ombros dela – Eu sou sua, Lex.

Alex sorriu um sorriso maldoso e possessivo que nunca falhava ao fazer com que as pernas de Mitchie tremessem.

Enquanto os dedos de Alex superavam as barreiras de sua calcinha pequena e cor de rosa – a cor que Alex mais gostava que Mitchie usasse, por alguma estranha razão –, seu pescoço era atacado por uma boca sedenta de uma língua lasciva e lábios famintos que exploravam sua pele, que chupavam, lambiam, mordiam e beijavam. Mitchie sabia que muitas marcas seriam formadas. Alex gostava de deixar chupões por seu corpo, principalmente em lugares visíveis, mostrando assim, orgulhosamente, que Mitchie era sua.

Era a sua maneira de amar.

—Lex… – Mitchie gemeu entorpecida pelo prazer que sentiu quando seu clitóris foi acariciado.

—Você gosta, huh? – A voz de Alex saiu como um sussurro malicioso.

Mas Alex não esperava uma resposta para isso. Aplicou mais pressão sobre seu clitóris, rapidamente alcançando sua boca e beijando-a, sua língua e seus lábios tinham gosto de licor, seu beijo fazendo com que Mitchie se sentisse drogada.

Quando Alex lhe penetrou com dois dedos, Mitchie gemeu se separando do beijo, mas Alex não perdeu tempo em puxa-la de volta, não dando espaço para que Mitchie soltasse seus suspirou de prazer a cada vez que ela ia e voltava, curvando seus dedos e atingindo o ponto que mais lhe enlouqueceria.

O orgasmo chegava rapidamente, como sempre acontecia quando faziam sexo. Mitchie tinha a respiração pesada e as costas arqueadas de prazer. Alex apertava sua bunda com força, do jeito que Mitchie havia descoberto que gostava assim que começou a se relacionar com ela.

Sem aguentar mais, Mitchie quebrou o beijo, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de Alex e enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos, gemendo em seu pescoço. Alex não reclamou. Aumentou a força e a velocidade de seus movimentos, sorrindo em satisfação.

—Vem pra mim, meu amor – Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Mitchie depois de afastar seu cabelo para o lado – Goza pra mim, Mitch, vem.

E assim como ordenado, Mitchie o fez, seu orgasmo atingindo seu corpo em ondas intensas que contraiam seus músculos e soltavam gemidos ainda mais altos de sua garganta.

Alex a havia feito gozar apenas com seus dedos, sem tirar sua lingerie, de joelhos no meio da cama.

Alex era a maldita de uma profissional naquilo.

Quando seu orgasmo finalmente se esvaiu, Alex ainda continuou movimentando seus dedos, mas lentamente desta vez. Mitchie respirava profundamente em seu pescoço, ainda se recuperando.

—Vamos deitar, linda – Alex sussurrou, retirando seus dedos de Mitchie, fazendo com que ela grunhisse com a perda de contato.

Deitando Mitchie de maneira estranhamente delicada para quem estava a poucos minutos tendo um ataque de ciúmes e possessividade, Alex cobriu o corpo de Mitchie, beijando seu pescoço marcado de chupões arroxeados e avermelhados de maneira terna.

—Você é minha – Disse Alex num sussurro.

—Eu sou.

—E eu vou acabar com todos esses filhos da puta que tentarem foder com você. Você é minha, porra.

O cenho de Mitchie se franziu para a quantidade de palavrões, mas em vez de reclamar, sorriu.

—Eu sou – Repetiu.

—Só eu posso foder você – Alex murmurou contra sua boca.

Mitchie se perguntou o porquê de ama-la.

—Só você.

—E eu vou fazer isso de novo – Disse a beijando, uma de suas mãos buscando seus seios por cima do sutiã.

Mitchie não protestou.

Alex era quem estava no comando, afinal.

E simplesmente não poderia resistir o licor em seus lábios.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooo, that's it! Primeiro capítulo está feito :)**

**Não sei se os sexy times ficaram bons – provavelmente não –, mas fiz sem ajuda de ninguém desta vez – apenas com uns conselhos, nada demais –, mas vou tentar elaborar e alongar o sexo no próximo cap., okay? ^^**

**Existem dois elementos pequenos – bem pequenos – no texto, fazendo referências a outras músicas da Lana. Alguém se arrisca a adivinhar? ;)**

**Obrigada por ler, deixe um review se puder e siga-me no tumblr user mizzdlovato se quiser :))))))))))))))**


End file.
